Project P.E.R.S.O.N.A. Wiki
Welcome to the Project P.E.R.S.O.N.A. Wiki! Here I will temporarily post the RP and some notes for the RP, as well as future things to come. I hope you enjoy this RP as much as I do! ---- The idea of Project PERSONA was created by Zane a few years ago. He tried to turn his story into a full-fledged roleplay, but not many people would sign up. With the help of Fantasy {aka Lilac}, this amazing roleplay was edited and finalized {excluding any timelines and such} before Zane officially posted it on the Wings of Fire Message Board (WoFMB) on February 19th, 2019. {Starting Plot} You, along with the best and brightest students in the kingdom, have been invited to the Kyng's Royal Lab at the Royal Kyng Academy. Everyone had been informed that they were going to witness history unfold, but no one was given specifics. Upon your arrival, a knight greets you and instructs you to follow him. You do as you are told; soon you arrive in a somewhat cluttered lab full of peculiar things: chemicals, animal bodies, and journals with notes scribbled in an indecipherable language. A man in a lab coat glances up from his work and approaches you with a broad smile. "Welcome! Today, you will witness me make history. After decades of hard work, I, the great DOCTOR ASTER, have accomplished the impossible. I artificially created a vessel with the power to POSSESS SOULS!" You all look at him in bewilderment. This man must be insane. No one has ever harvested a soul, let alone create a vessel to hold one. "Many of you may think I am crazy. Although I cannot change your opinion of me, I swear to you I speak the truth. Bring in Subject Z4N3!" He barked to some guards by the entrance. One of the guards walked over to a wall, knocking thrice. After the screeching of metal-on-metal, the hidden door opened. Moments later, two of the scientist's assistants dragged out the test subject. Judging from his limp body, Subject Z4N3 was either dead or merely unconscious. Since his wrists were chained together, you figured the latter was more probable. While the subject was unshackled and loaded into a glass container, an inky goo flowed into the container until it was full. "Everyone, please put on their provided goggles and stand behind those clear panels. This is an unstable experiment!" Aster informs you and the other students. From behind the panel, you observe Aster stride over to the tank and flick some switches and twist some knobs. He laughs and with the yank of a lever, darkness engulfs the laboratory. "I present to you, PROJECT P.E.R.S.O.N.A!" He declares, gesturing dramatically to the glass tank. As if on cue, a faint white glow begins pulsing rhythmically from within the box. "This is a soul of pure energy. It was specifically engineered to fit this vessel," the doctor explains. The ball of light slowly vanishes into the darkness and is replaced with faint screaming. *....* Silence consumed the lab. Tension in the room grew with each passing moment; everyone held their breaths. Thud! The silence was broken. Two glowing white eyes opened and a pair of hands pounded on the door of the sturdy glass box. "My creation...it worked. IT FINALLY WORKED!" Aster cried ecstatically, turning to you and grabbing your shoulders. "THIS IS THE POWER OF MY CREATION!" He yells before bowing twice more like a conductor of a massive orchestra. Ears ringing from the doctor's yelling, you are shaken by what you've just witnessed. You wonder what it would be like if you were the subject of this mad scientist's mysterious experiment. You shudder at the thought of drowning in that ominous goo. Looking around, you freeze panicked and coming to a realization; guards surround every possible exit. He's planning to keep us here. You have no choice but to watch nervously, trying to smother your curiosity. What is Dr. Aster going to do to us? Are we going to be his next guinea pigs? What has this cruel world become? {Rules} - Don't make your characters too OP - Your character must be approved by the mods, Fantasy, or myself - Respect the mods and creators (Fantasy/Lilac, and I (Zane)) - Shipping of all kinds is encouraged. (LGBTQ+ is allowed) - No shipping without permission of the O.C.'s owner, please! - If you've read this far, put "PERSONA" in your characters font color - You CAN have more than one character, but make sure to keep up with them! (Max is three characters) - NO killing someone else’s character without permission - No controlling other people’s characters *'''without the owner's permission. ''{This excludes when Zane controls the "tested" characters for plot reasons}*' - No being mean to others outside of the RP. Hate the character, not the creator - Tragedy, murder, etc. is encouraged for backstories and the main story - If you wish to post gore or murder (or any gruesomely described scenes), please give a warning to the faint-hearted at the top of the post and keep it minimum - Fantasy and I can change these rules and add new rules at any time * For the time being, it will be noted when there are updates/changes to this list by using bolded asterisks (*). In the future, there might also be a page or section of a page (possibly this page) dedicated to any changes or updates to the rules Category:Browse